


Late Letters

by MSAF



Series: The Red Cypress Flower [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair!Yukizome, Forced Prostitution, Komaeda suffers, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), one-sided komahina, this will get worst later on, woo boy i'm getting sent to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: Komaeda receives a letter from Hinata. He's going to move into the main building soon. Undoubtedly exciting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey,I managed to get this up onto AO3!   
> For those who don't know,Late Letters was originally a fanfic on my danganronpa crack blog which was supposed to be a one-shot. For the sake of clarity and easiness,I've decided to upload the series onto AO3,since it's accidentally grown into one.
> 
> Later on,there will be foreshadowing for despair!Yukizome. Please note that the foreshadowing wasn't on purpose. I originally wrote this during the first or second episode of Despair Arc,so I had absolutely no idea that Yukizome was going to end up being brainwashed into despair. You could say that I've accidentally foreshadowed. Oh well.
> 
> Also! This is sort of like a AU,in case anyone is wondering.
> 
>  
> 
> Original Comments:
> 
> (Characters: Komaeda Nagito,Yukizome Chisa,Hinata Hajime.  
> WARNING: Do NOT read if you cannot handle the following things:  
> -> Murder  
> -> (Forced) Prostitution/Compensated Dating  
> -> Implied physical abuse
> 
> I should not be given the freedom to write sometimes. Some nasty things emerge from it. If anybody asks for it,I can reveal the original endings for this and the original idea. With that,enjoy this story that I wrote while on the bus home. )

“Komaeda,there’s a letter for you. It’s from a ‘Hinata Hajime’. Do you know him? Is he a friend of yours?” The housekeeper smiles so brightly with the envelope in her hand,and Komaeda can’t help but smile back too.

Yukizome Chisa,the Ultimate Housekeeper. _Former_ Ultimate Housekeeper. And his teacher.

“Thank you,Miss Yukizome.” Komaeda gently peels Yukizome’s fingers off the envelope,as though she was gripping it a bit too tightly. He takes it into his hands and he feels the smooth paper,obviously expensive and not to be wasted on someone like Komaeda,but he’ll accept it. Just this once.

“He says he’s from the main course,but the others have been telling me he’s from the reserve course. Did he get promoted recently?”

“Yes,Miss Yukizome. He worked really hard for it.”

“I see… It’s really nice to see you being friends with someone for once,Komaeda.” She brightens her smile,but there’s something wrong to it. A bit too joyful or a bit too strained. Whatever it was,it put him at unease. He turned away and quickly began to open the envelope (as gently as possible,of course).

 

The scent of cologne fills the room from the envelope,and he notices,as he takes the letter out,it’s been decorated beautifully with patterns in a pastel green colour. It must have been expensive,too. Maybe even custom made.

He unfolds it,and his heart skips a beat when he begins to read. 

 _Dear Nagito,dearest Nagito…_ He’s using his first name,and he feels so flattered,but uncomfortable at the same time; was it really okay to use his first name? 

 _Nagito,Nagito,Nagito…_ Written carefully,delicately,and most certainly with love. He can already feel his cheeks flushed with heat and his chest tight with happiness.

He remembers,somewhere in his past,when he could be with Hinata anytime he wanted to. He remembers making a sort of code with Hinata. It was a mix of a secret and joke between them. He wonders if Hinata will use it as a joke. He knows that Hinata has done it countless times before.

_“If we’re ever in trouble,we gotta use this signature. Write it below the message. Reverse the meaning of any message above it. Make sure to make it sound natural sounding,though.”_

But he’s almost certain that he won’t this time. Not with a letter this serious.

He begins reading.

 

_Dear Nagito,dearest Nagito,_

Hinata has made it into the main course,finally. After so much hard work. Komaeda can’t feel any happier.

_It’s been a long time since I’ve written,hasn’t it? Don’t worry,I’m not dead yet._

Hinata still has that sense of cynicism to him. The sarcastic tone is blatantly obvious,and Komaeda would be a fool to miss it. Although,it hasn’t actually been that long since he’s written…

_I’ve managed to get into the main course,and with a proper talent to accompany,too. It really feels weird. Not having to work so hard now,I mean._

Komaeda can feel the nostalgia and nervousness in his words. He’s nervous too.

_I’ve got some photos,too. Graduation was great. I don’t think there’s much left to regret anymore. I don’t have much left to write since they want me to finish packing my bags and leaving my old dorm by Friday,no earlier. They’ll be sending me towards Block E,not too far from you. I’ll be happy to see you so much more. I’m not sorry if I turn up in somebody else’s dorm,though._

_From,  
Hinata Hajime_

 

Komaeda swears,wholeheartedly,that he’ll bug the headmaster for a roommate change if his isn’t Hinata. It would be troublesome. It’d be troublesome trying to bother the headmaster. He’d be the troublesome one,actually. But he decides that this is for Hinata’s sake,for his sake,for the both of them.

He imagines the feeling of Hinata’s hand,rough against his smooth one,warm against his cold one,and darker than his pale tone. He imagines the hugs they would give each other,and it warms his body up a bit,even in the cold of the air-conditioned classroom. He imagines so many things.

 

“Are you okay? You’ve been staring into blank space for awhile.”

And reality sinks back in. Hinata hasn’t moved in yet,they haven’t held each other’s hands or hugged or kissed,and the future is to be viable to change. _Change._

 

“There’s a photo of his graduation. Do you want to see?”

The words flew out of Komaeda’s mouth before he thought about it.

Yukizome stares at him for awhile before asking. “Didn’t you say that he was getting promoted?”

_Did he?_

She shakes her head and smiles softly once more. “It’s fine. You wanted to show me the photos,right?”

“Right. Here you are.” Komaeda hands her the photos as he admires the letter once more. He realises,however,that there’s still a little message below. It looked like a signature at first glance,but he knows that it wasn’t any regular signature.

It’s the same signature as before,he faintly recalls. But he doesn’t understand why Hinata would use it. He looks through the letter once more,uncovering the true meaning underneath the surface.

 

Komaeda figures that changing the “dearest” part was rather meaningless,so he skips it over.

_**It hasn’t been that long since I’ve written,has it? Please worry,I’m going to die soon.** _

“Shit” is the first word that instantly comes to mind. “Why him” is the second.

_**I didn’t get into the main course,so I don’t have a talent. Not too weird. Having to work so hard,you know.** _

Komaeda has a hypothesis that Hinata might have wanted to write more but needed it to sound much more natural sounding.

_**I don’t have photos.** _

But then,what were those…?

_**It was horrible.** _

He didn’t actually get graduated or promoted or had the chance to,so he ignores “graduation” and replaces it with a neutral term.

_**There’s so much I regret. I have so much more I want to write,but they don’t want me to stop packing my bags and going back to my old dorm by (blank),no later.** _

“What the hell is the opposite to Friday?” Komaeda mumbles out loud. He figures that “unpacking” makes the sentence so much more incomprehensible,so he leaves it alone,along with “Friday”.

_**They’ll be sending me away from Block E,far away from you. I’m sad not being able to see you anymore.** _

Was he still getting sent to the main course blocks,then?

_**I’m sorry if I turn up in your dorm.** _

But why?

 

“Komaeda…” Yukizome catches Komaeda’s attention. “Are you sure these are…graduation or promotion or _whatever_ pictures?”

He shakily takes the pictures from her hands and looks through each one,the disgust in him growing and growing.

He doesn’t see Hinata,no. He sees a handsome high schooler,with the most painfully strained smile,laying down on a bed in a provocative position. He sees the same high schooler standing with two middle-aged men,and the smile on his face this time makes it obvious that he’s scared out of his wits.

Compensated dating,his mind helpfully reminds him.

The pictures got more and more vile. It’s the bed again in every picture–no, _his bedroom_ ,but with new additions with each picture. A pair of stockings,his tie is missing,he looks frightened, _what are they–_

The last one is the one that makes him snap,makes him run straight to the bathroom while Yukizome is yelling after him,makes him vomit straight into the sink.

So many bodily fluids mixing with blood and other things,the twisted and probably fractured right wrist,the bruises that scatter about his naked body,the expression on Hinata’s face,the pale skin,and he can clearly see,so clearly see, _Hinata is–_

 

 

Komaeda doesn’t finish the thought before all the bile is out.

 

 

And he swears,swears wholeheartedly on everything that he has known up to this point,

 

 

Hinata Hajime is dead.

 

And it’s all his fault.


End file.
